Professor Layton and the American Past
by Sophie21011995
Summary: Sequel to 'Professor Layton and the homeless Luke' - After 3 months of finally living a normal life in London again.. Luke has to face his past in America, which includes drugs, crime and love. Layton/Luke-Father/son
1. Chapter 1

******I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 1**

Back to America

Three months had passed since Luke had come back to London and moved to the Professor's. After a little while, Luke had become his old self again and the most important thing he wasn't alone anymore he had the Professor, who had almost become his legal father. There still some formalities with the adoption paper and actually Luke was about to become a 17-year-old young man and so he didn't really needed a legal guardian but the Professor wanted to do and even he was too proud to admit he Luke wanted it, too. But at first the Professor wanted to get a better impression of how life had been treating Luke, in the year where he had to live on the american streets. So both of them were about to enter the plane that should take them to America.

:"Luke. Come now my boy. They are starting to board the plane.", the Professor had to scream a little because Luke was still in the airport's CD-shop.

:"Coming!", Luke said loudly, while walking fast out of the shop carrying his suitcase.

While standing in the boarding line Luke's face was getting pale. As pale as snow. And of course the Professor noticed that.

:"Are you alright my boy? You're looking rather pale.", he stated, while putting a hand on Luke right shoulder.

The sudden touch broke Luke's thoughts. But then he relaxed and answered:

"No.. no. I'm okay."

:"Are you sure my boy?. Remember we don't have to do this. It's okay if you need a little more time to return to America. I can understand that.", the Professor said comforting

If the Professor only knew what was really on Luke's mind. Well the truth was, since his parents died, Luke was afraid of highs. He wasn't able to go through bridges and then he wasn't even able to climb on mountains. Luke had no problem with visiting America, but he had a big problem with taking the plane to go there.

:"No really. Honestly. I'm okay with this. I kind of missed America and I'm looking forward to show you all those interesting places.", Luke responded

:"Very well then,",the began and continued after they had showed their boarding cards to the stewardess,"What else is on your mind?"

There Luke refused to answer and just changed the subject.

:"Oh it's nothing. Do you know what you would like to see first, when we arrive in America?"

:"Luke...", the Professor said in a threatening tone,"What is going on?"

:"Really nothing. Can't we just-!"Luke froze when he realized he had the window seat. _ "Oh no"_ He thought. Luke had to sit on the window side the whole flight. He had to look at the ground all this time... This was bad. Luke began to shiver a little bit. Until he finally took a step forward to sit down but then a hand appeared on his back.

:"It's okay Luke. I'm here you don't have to be afraid and maybe we could switch places? What do you think, my boy?", the Professor said.

Of course he knew what was going on. Maybe Luke behaved too predictable.

:"T-Thanks.", Luke answered and kind of relieved.

:"You're welcome my boy.", he said, while taking a seat at the window and Luke sat down next to him.

:"Well, I guess we have a lot of time until we start. Is there probably a puzzle on your mind?", The Professor asked

:"No. Unfortunately not. But I would like to read my novel. If you don't mind."

:"Of course I do not mind. Go ahead."

Luke took out his novel and began to read, while the Professor followed all the instructions the stewardess showed until he fall asleep.

The Professor woke up again, when something was gripping his arm very tightly. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was that the plane was rolling, very very fast. Then he turned his head and saw Luke. His face : pale, his eyes : wide open and his hand : gripping the Professor's arm. On the one hand the Professor was thankful to see that Luke hadn't grown up so much and was acting like a child in some situation but on the other hand it would have been better if Luke would lose a bit of his grip.

The Professor did the first thing that came to his mind. With his other hand he reached out for Luke arm, the one he was using to cling to the Professor, and held it soft enough to calm Luke and made him also turn around.

:"Luke, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen.", The Professor said softly

Luke lost a bit of his grip and calmed himself. Until the Plane was in the air and the flight was tolerable, Luke held on the Professor's coat and the Professor hold on Luke's arm to comfort him. But when the stewardess said

_:"You're allowed to move, now"_

Luke let go of the Professor and turned around, trying not to show how embarrassed he was by behaving like a little child.

:"It's okay my boy. Everyone is scared sometimes.", the Professor said and making Luke turning even more red.

But at last both of them smiled and began to read again. Well Luke read something while the Professor was inventing knew puzzles.

:"Luke?... My boy?... Wake up. We have arrived.", the Professor said after a while.

Luke woke up very slowly. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep and he was shocked when he realized that he was leaning onto something, or better said someone.

:"Oh god!", Luke said by getting up very quickly. He had slept by leaning on the Professor shoulder. Why had Luke to do this embarrassing things all the time. He began to apologize:

:"I'm so sorry. Oh my. How long was I asleep?.", Luke sounded almost hyperventilating.

:"My boy. It's alright, don't panic. I suggest you had very long nap. Did you ever noticed that you're talking in your sleep.", the Professor said laughing a little and making Luke blush.

:"No..", Luke said, hoping that he didn't say something embarrassing," I'm sorry."

:"There is no need to apologize my boy. But probably we should leave now. We have less time than you think."

Both of them began to pack up their things quickly and took the next train to the village, where had to live. And when they arrived the Professor was shocked of what he saw. Luke was showing him his ... well, his home. A kind of small house builded of cartons in a dirty alley.

:"My word!", the Professor said stunned, "This is where you had to live, the last year?"

:"Yes.", answered a very ashamed Luke.

:"Oh Luke. My boy, this is terrible. I would have never allowed this."

:"I know. But it wasn't that bad.", Luke calmed the Professor a bit.

:"Well, I think I saw enough for today. Maybe we should go to check in the hotel I rented?", the Professor suggested

:"Yes, maybe that would be better.", Luke said smiling

The Professor and Luke head to the hotel and made themselves ready for bed. But there was something on Luke's mind.

What could he have said in his sleep in the plane and was there the opportunity that he would do it again...


	2. Chapter 2

******I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 2**

Meeting an old friend

While passing through the american streets the Professor was shocked more and more to find out many terrible things, that had happened to Luke. But he didn't want to talk to Luke about it to not risk to upset him. When Luke and the Professor were about to turn to the next street they were suddenly interrupted by a young lady, who was standing in front of them and was smiling in Luke's direction.

:"Hello Luke!", she said

Luke didn't answered, he stood there frozen and just thought of one thing.

_"Please, don't. Don't tell the Professor about it... Please Céline..!",_Luke thought desperate.

:"Well. I wish you a nice day, young lady. Are you a friends of Luke's?"

:"Oh a real gentleman, hu?... Yeah. I'm a good old friend... Ain't I Luke?..", Céline said smiling sheepishly.

Again Luke froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk. And the Professor was confused.

:"Luke?. My boy are you alright? Why won't you greet your friend?"

:"My boy?!... Hey Lukey I thought your parents were dead.", Céline yelped confused.

:"Well, I ... uh...?... ", Luke began to struggle.

:"What Luke wants to say is, that I'm a good friend of his fathers and now he is living with me in London.", the Professor answered.

:"Oh really, Lukey. That is so great!", Céline lunged forward and pulled Luke into a tight embrace, then she turned to the Professor and said.

:"So you must be the famous Professor Layton. Aren't you?"

The Professor looked startled.

:"Well, yes I am. So Luke had told you about me?", he asked

:"Of course, he did. You are a kind of his hero. Did you ever noticed that Luke is speaking in his sleep?"

:"Well, I-...", the Professor wanted to answer, but he was interrupted by Céline again.

:"Of course you did. He had been doing for months... And every time I listened to him he was talking about his Parents or about you and what he said was always something like-."

:"Okay that's it!", Luke interrupted her suddenly, obviously not wanting the Professor to know about his dreams. But the Professor looked at Luke accusingly.

:"Luke a true gentleman never interrupts a lady, while speaking.",he said

Céline began to laugh

:"Oh my gosh... Luke ... A gentleman. That is so ridicules.. HAHAHA!"

The Professor looked shocked at Luke, was he really that bad, while his life on the streets. But all Luke did was blushing. Ashamed he looked away and he still didn't want the Professor to find out anything he had gone through with Céline. It was not the best part of his life in America.

:"Céline... Could you possibly ... SHUT IT !",Luke bursted

:"Luke!", the Professor said threatening

Céline couldn't help but start laughing again:"Sorry... The idea of you... be-being a gentleman... This is too crazy...huuu.!"

After a few more seconds Céline still couldn't stop herself from laughing and Luke finally understood why she was acting like this... She had just taken some...

:"Well, it was great to see you again. Let's totally catch up after you brought your 'Professor' home. And call me when you need some stuff, okay?" She said, when she turned around and walking away while smiling sheepishly.

The Professor looked at Luke, willing to find out what Céline meant by 'stuff' but Luke just looked away and pulled his hat over his face, for cover.

:"My boy, what did she mean by 'stuff'?", the Professor asked curiously.

Luke knew he didn't wanted to do this again, but here he had no over chance. He knew there was no way that the Professor could forgive him for 'taking drugs'. So

... He lied.

:"She just meant... Well, she said... Céline was talking about.. drinking alcohol. When I met her first, after the accident. She gave me some and ... well, I took it, because I ... I-I don't know.. I felt so desperate. And-"

The Professor rose a hand to stop him.

:"It's okay my boy. You felt terrible. I know that and I can understand it. This is your past. And my boy. Even if I do not approve this. It was just alcohol. This not like. I do not know..., Taking drugs or something like that."

Luke looked away, feeling awful... _"But this is exactly what I did.",_Luke thought.

Then he put on a fake smile again. And they went on walking through the streets. But there was this 'little' incident, before he had left to London.


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 3**

Truth and Run

While walking down the streets, the Professor noticed that Luke looked pale and sometimes when there where passing some allies he was definitely shivering. The worse thing happened when a very big and strong man was walking behind them. Luke knew exactly who this was and he remember all the terrible things he had done to him. Luke remembered the pain, he remembered the drugs and he remembered...

...the rape.

When was sunken in his thought, far away from reality, he winced in shock when he felt someone touching his shoulder.

:"No STOP!", Luke suddenly screamed

:"My boy, What is wrong? Are you alright?", the Professor asked worriedly

:"What... Yeah sure... I'm fine. Was just thinking... It doesn't matter.", Luke said, still pale, but finally coming back to his old self.

:"Are you sure. You ... For a second you seemed to be afraid of something."

:"No. No it was nothing. really. I just remembered some things from ... my past. It's okay I-" Luke was interrupted by a very tall man standing behind him and touching his back.

:"Hi Lukey. Remember me?", said a very rough voice.

Luke's face was suddenly becoming white... He almost looked like a ghost, what the Professor noticed

:"Luke. what is it?"

Luke had no idea what to do. He couldn't turn around. Otherwise he could probably start to cry, what he refuses in front of the Professor and he couldn't stay like this, 'cause otherwise the Professor would definately notice that something was completely wrong. So he just started talking.

:"H-H-Hi Mark. How is it going?", Luke staid, still not facing the man he was talking to.

:"Great. great. Now I have seen you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?. Man. How have you been. You almost look like one of those gentlemanly assholes from Great Britain.", Mark answered, while bursting out into laughing.

The Professor was obviously hurt. And Luke looked rather embarrassed. When the Professor wanted to asked Luke, who this Mark actually is. Mark began to speak again.

:"Oh man...",he said, finally stoping himelf from laughing,"Remember when we were joking about this Prof.-guy you told me about?"

The Professor looked shocked... and still hurt. What did Mark just said. The Professor looked over to Luke, who looked like he was disappointed in himself.

:"M-Mark. Maybe we should talk some other time, alright?", Luke finally said.

:"What... WHAT THE HELL...! Lukey listen to yourself, you're talking like ... like this Lei-

Layton guy."

:"Excuse me. My I introduce myself. My name is Professor Hershel Layton, from London.", the Professor said.

:"What .. Oh god. Luke. No... What have you done. I thought you were one of us. Come on... buddy."

Luke felt terrible. He had almost forgot that he he had been joking about the Professor and he tried to forget Mark, in the past weeks, but now this was impossible.

When weather Luke nor the Professor said something, Mark went on. unknowing what he was doing.

:"Lukey. You were one of us so you're still. Come back... Come on. Céline missed you. Everybody missed you. Even the drugs missed you. Nobody could handle the needle better than you."

This got Layton's attention. And Luke broke... Had Mark just told the Professor that Luke had been addicted to drugs. This couldn't be good.

:"Luke, my boy. Is that true?", the Professor asked stunned.

:"Oh uh.", Mark said. finally understanding what he had just said. Then he passed by Luke and the Professor and when he was about 4 inches aways he turned around looked Luke straight in the eye and formed with his mouth the words _:"I'm sorry"._

Luke let his head hang down, unsure of what he would see in Layton's eyes when he'd look up.

,...disappointment, ...anger,... pain,...

When Luke didn't respond, the Professor spoke up again.

:"Luke. What was he talking about?", he said with a little bit of anger in his tone.

"I-...I-I-...", Luke began to struggle.

:"Luke.", the Professor said threatening

Luke realized that it was time for telling the truth. Otherwise he would maybe lose the Professor's trust.

:"Well, when I had to live on the streets, I didn't drink only.", He began quietly

:"Continue", the Professor said with his calm voice again.

:"I also took ... well, when I was with Céline and Mark I took some d-drugs.", boy that was hard for Luke to speak out.

There followed a moment of silence, where weather the Professor nor Luke was talking. For Luke this short moment felt almost like an whole hour. Luke could feel a sob, finding it's way up his throat until the Professor finally spoke.

:"Oh my boy", he began sounding very disappointed, what made Luke feel, like he wanted to cry," Why..."

_"Why what?",_ Luke thought, during listening to the Professor beginning his sentence.

_Why...didn't you tell me that before?_

_Why can't you just stop being trouble?"_

_Why do you have to disappoint me again and again?"_

All this thoughts crossed his mind, but then there came a question that he didn't expected

:"Why on earth did you do something like that!?", he asked, with his voice getting more serious and loud.

Somehow, Luke couldn't take it anymore. Why was he even afraid of the Professor's reaction. And why couldn't the Professor just stop talking to him like to a little child, who doesn't know what he should do. Luke broke out... for real!

:"How dare you treating me like a little child! This is 'MY' past. It was 'MY' decision. And you should just stay out of 'MY' life. At least you're not my father!"

Luke's way of reacting, made the Professor feeling terrible. Somehow, he couldn't behave like he should Now he felt like a father, even if Luke wouldn't allow him to feel like his father he still did. Even before the Professor realized what he was doing, he had already done it. He took his strength and forgot all of being a gentleman, he slapped Luke right through the face, what made him turn his head to the left. And he could already feel the young man's tears falling down his cheeks.

For a moment there was silence. It felt like the whole world stood still. The Professor came back to his old self and couldn't believe what he had done. But when he began to apologize:

"Luke... My boy. I-I'm so sor-"

Luke ran away. With all he got in his legs, he ran. First down the street then out of Layton's point of view. Even when the Professor started to run after him. He couldn't see him after a while. Of course... Luke knew this city... He knew it's citizens and he knew the best places for hiding. The Professor stood still and now he did something else that you could call 'ungentlemanly' ... He cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

******Chapter 4**

Back to the good old times

Luke sat down in his old 'home' , a dark alley, where nobody would ever find him. He remembered the day after his his parents died. He sat exactly at the same place and then Céline brought him to the drug-store-hiding-place. Now he doubt that Céline would come to rescue him. He was a traitor after all. He had just left. without a word. To start a new life. She could never forgive him but then someone interrupted his thoughts.

:"Hey Lukey. Need some help?", said a female and friendly voice.

:"Céline?", he asked, like he couldn't believe what was happening.

Céline stepped forward into the light, to see her old best friend sitting down the street, crying, like he did all this long time ago. She leaned to him and brought him to his feet

:"It's okay Luke, You're never going to be alone. I'll always be there", she said with a caring voice, while hugging Luke. Then she led him back 'home' the drug-store-hiding-place.

When Céline and Luke entered the story, Luke felt home again. While walking through the hiding tunnel behind the store Luke met some faces, he actually wanted to forget in the past weeks, but there were also two he had terribly missed in the past.

Jacqueline and Philipp or better said Black-Pearl and Félippy, the most funniest, friendliest and also craziest addicted teenagers in America.

:"Lukey, is that really you?", said Black-Pearl's ever kind voice.

:"Yo Lukerooo... You're back!", screamed Félippy while running to Luke and give him a tight embrace. The same thing was made by Black-Pearl.

:"Hi guys. I've missed you",began Luke,"How have you been?"

:"Are you serious?", asked Black-Pearl and let Félippy go on.

:"You're asking us how we've been... Dude. Who has been gone for 3 months without a word.? We actually thought you were dead."

:"Me? Dead?. OH come on guys. You're talking with 'THE' Luke Triton."

:"Well, I guess you're right there.", answered Black-Pearl.

:"Yeah. Right. The Luke Triton I know can handle almost everything.", concluded Félippy

:"ALMOST ?!", asked Luke, with a angry voice.

:"Yes. Almost... You weren't that good at letting your family behind you.", answered Félippy

:"Yeah. Right. Especially this Prof. Layton-guy. Remember you have been talking about him for at least six months. And you had always this crazy idea, to visit him in London. Remember!?"

Black-Pearl and Félippy began to laugh. They couldn't stop. And Luke stood next to them and also started laughing but it was no real laughing it was fake. But Luke was sure, that no one would recognize that. Especially because the Professor was the only person on earth who would understand, why Luke was pretending to laugh if he actually felt like crying.

What Luke couldn't know, was that the Professor stood behind a wall, that separated the city-centre from their hiding-place. After Luke had ran away the Professor had followed him for a while and when he wanted to give up hope, he could hear Félippy greeting Luke, so he followed the noises and was now hiding from Luke, but what he heard nearly broke his heart. So Luke did thought about him a lot after his parents died. And now the Professor was sure, that Luke did thought about him as a father, or at least as an uncle or another family member. Also the Professor knew, like Luke thought to himself before, that Luke only pretended to have fun while laughing. Inside he cried.

:"Luke...", the Professor sighed, very quiet, so that no one would hear him. Now the Professor was terribly afraid. Maybe what he did had Luke make a bad decision. Maybe now Luke would want to take those drugs again. The Professor accused himself for not being a good guardian. He still couldn't believe what he had done to his own 'son'. But then the small group started talking again and the Professor listened carefully.

:"Oh boy... seriously man. Where have you been, all this time.", Félippy asked, finally being able to stop himself from laughing.

So what should Luke say now. These guys were his left family, should he tell them, that he tried to become one of 'those'... One of the persons they always hated... He decided not to.

:"Well, you see. I was just traveling around... There was nothing special. I just needed some time to find out that this place here is my real home... And that you guys are my true family."

Félippy couldn't help but let a small tear fall down his cheek. He has always been the sensitive kind of character and also Black-Pearl was about to look a little bit touched, just like Céline did, but of course there were to tough to show it.

Now Luke felt awful. He had just lied to his friends... his family ... and the Professor was hurt, did Luke really meant that... Did he really find out that he belonged in 'THIS' world, by living a few weeks with the Professor. This couldn't be... Luke was no one of them and the Professor 'and' Luke knew that. Luke just acted like this, because he was confused and angry. He didn't really want this .

:"You're great man... you know that.. You're so fucking great.. Come 'ere Bro." said Félippy , when he stepped forward to give Luke a very... very... very strong hug.

To his own surprise, Luke let himself completely relax in this hug, like it was the only thing he needed to understand that 'this' was his home, and that it'll always be. Even if Luke himself didn't really believed it... He still wanted to be with the Professor right now, but if course he was still angry at him.

:"Welcome home Luke!", interrupted Céline in the hug and gave Luke a soft kiss on his cheek.

:"Yeah ... Finally home again.", said Luke with a slight smile, while blushing

:"Don't you dare leaving again! All right ?!.", said Black-Pearl, with her angry accent, even if she was totally lucky to have Lukey back.

This was the point where the Professor couldn't help it anymore he took a step forward, to be recognizable in front of the wall and made Céline, Black-Pearl, Félippy and of course Luke wince together.

:"Luke, pull yourself together. We're going home. Immediately.", ordered the Professor with a kind of regret in his voice.

Luke looked away, ashamed and still hurt.

:"He's going nowhere.. He stays... Do you understand, Butthead!" screamed Black-Pearl.

:"Pearl!.. Don't be so harsh", said Félippy, until he turned to the Professor," So Minster... Top-Hat... Who are you? And why do you want to take Luke?. See the last time an old man took him he had been rape-"

Félippy couldn't finish that sentence, because Luke shot Félippy's mouth with his hand.

:"What was that?!", began the Professor," Luke why didn't you tell me about this."

Luke looked him straight in the eye to show him finally all of his anger, weather he felt terrible about saying, that the Professor was not his real father, or not.

:"Never mind. We can talk about this later,"went the Professor on while turning to Félippy," May I introduce myself. My name is Professor Hershel Layton. I am Professor of archeology in London and-"

But he was interrupted by Black-Pearl

:"What the ... Are you serious. You are this guy!?,"then she turned to Luke"Luke is this the guy you told us about. The one who didn't help you, when your parents died?"

:"Oh oh.. And the one, who has been in your nightmares, after you took drugs for the first time." continued Félippy

Now Layton was stunned. Luke really had thought a lot about him. Maybe he was sorry about taking the drugs. Sure this should actually be understandable, but it was not understandable that the Professor had slapped him. Now he felt awful.

:"Luke," the Professor began and he really sounded regretting," I'm so sorry my boy."

Luke looked away and just hoped that his friends wouldn't kick him out.

:"Luke... So you actually were... with him... all this time. You're such a traitor.. you know that!", this broke out of Black-Pearl's mouth.

Luke felt like crying again, but what could he do... He felt so alone again until...

:"No he's not!,"screamed Céline suddenly,"Just because he missed his family, doesn't make him a traitor, it only makes him human. And that's what connects us. We became a family because we had been left alone by everyone else. And Luke wanted to find out if he was really all alone in the world, except for us... And he knows that he belongs to us. And not to this guy. He knows who he truly is. Don't you Luke?"

Luke didn't know what to say. This was his last chance... to be a part of the family again. To be with Pearl, Félippy, Céline, Catherine and all the others. And what was the opportunity a life with a persons, who doesn't even care about him. Someone who couldn't accept him, someone who... who was his father. but right now Luke felt too down to be able to make such an important decision so he did something that was very stupid.

:"Y-Yes exactly. I do belong here guys... with you. Sorry I forgot that for a while, but now I know better. Please guys. You're the only family I have left. Give me another chance.", Luke plead

That broke Layton's heart. He Luke just said, that these guys.. this drug-group was his family... the only family he has left !?... The Professor totally regret that he had made his 'son' run away. But when he was about to say Luke how sorry he really was. The group disappeared in a big cloud of fog. Everything the Professor could understand was

:"Don't ever blow this chance. Understand?!"

With these words everything was gone. The Professor couldn't see anything. And when the fog was finally gone, He was alone. And went back to the city-centre to search there.

The Professor accused himself. If Luke would happen something he would never be able to forgive himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

******Chapter 5**

Three words

After the Professor had gone, Luke sat there in his alley, thinking and sobbing. Now Luke was the one who felt guilty . He missed the Professor, but he couldn't let someone watching him, crying about a guy, who hit him... who saved his life, his future... a guy who ... was his father. Luke wanted to realize that is was the best thing to do, to just run... down the street to the Professor, to London... to save his future. But somehow he couldn't. If he'd leave now he may would never see Céline again and no one would ever give him a third chance. If Luke would leave now, it would definitely be for good. And if the Professor wouldn't give him another chance, he'd be all alone again.

:"Hey Lukey, what is wrong? I haven't seen you smiling at all in the past few days.", Céline said, when she suddenly appeared in Luke's hiding corner.

Luke wiped away his tears as fast as he could to pretend that he was happy and of course to pretend that he was a strong hero, especially in front of Céline.

:"I-I'm okay, really. Nothing to worry about.", Luke answered with a fake smile, with a stayed shiver in his voice in the first syllable.

:"Lukey, I know you! Maybe better than yourself you moron!", She said, while taking a seat next to her beloved Luke. "What is wrong?... Don't tell me you're missing that Top-Hat-Guy"

:"N-no Of course not! What the hell are you talking about?", Luke said with a lot of anger, and of course he stood up.

Céline also stood up leaned forward to Luke and gave him a passionate kiss. This wasn't only a kiss. This was pure and soft and Luke calmed down himself and totally relaxed, while Céline slowly and soft pushed away.

:"Lukey. I- I love you and what ever you think, whatever you want and with whoever you wanna live with, I'll always be there for you and I will support you in every way I can. Do you understand?!", Céline said, calm and feminin what was actually not quite typical for her.

Luke was ... touched by that statement to he leaned foreword to Céline again and gave her another soft kiss on the lips then he head wandered to her should and they stood there in a tight embrace, until Luke said.

:"Thank you. And ... I love you, too"

After a little time, Luke and and Céline made the decision to tell their friend about their ... Well, their relationship. Now it was officially Luke and Céline were a couple.

:"YOU ARE WHAT!?", screamed almost everyone from the drug-gang when Céline told them about their announcement.

:"Yes. We are a couple", Luke answered.

"Isn't that GREAT!", Céline screamed

Then there was long conversation, because actually no one wanted couples in this gang but honestly everyone knew that Luke and Céline were going to be a couple someday, sooner or later.

When Céline and Luke were finally alone again, they heard a big announcement from Nick, one of the headmaster of the gang.

:"Guess what... Lukey, your friend with the top-hat-",

Luke gulped at that beginning

:"The Ravens caught him and knocked him down. You should have seen that... It was awesome, man. The way he fell to the ground. This was so-"

:"Unfair!... It is no very kind to hit another human being, just because of a bad mood... This is not god's plan for us.", came a quite and calm voice from another corner. It was Cartherine the philosophical one in the drug-family. She always knew what was to do and what was to say. Actually you could have called her " The organization's head"

Luke was shocked. Why on earth, had he decided to stay with his old friends. Maybe he could have stopped the Ravens, from attacking his teacher. Unsure of what to do and how to react Luke ran up to his room and when Céline wanted to follow him she was interrupted by Catherine's hand on her shoulder. Of course, like always, Catherine knew exactly what to do now, she followed Luke into his room and it was time for a good old friend-to-friend conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

******Chapter 6**

Choose 'correctly'

Luke was locked in his bedroom and Catherine stood in front of the door, ready to help Luke to support him as much as she could.

:"Luke?... Are you alright. Would you please open up.", Catherine began... Plead to Luke that he would open up, but of course he didn't so she started pleading again and took her hair accessorize and tried to open the door in a a kind of 'illegal' way.

:"Luke. May I enter?", Catherine finally with a little laughter hiding in her voice.

Luke whispered a little 'NO' from under his pillow and when more and more shocked when Catherine suddenly threw the door open.

:"Well Luke. I told you I wanted to come in. This happens when you are ignoring someone like me.", Caty said with a little joy in her voice. She always liked showing others, what she could do with a little hair accessorize. And it worked, she had totally impressed Luke, but of course he didn't wanted to show that.

:"I highly suggest that my door is not broken otherwise we could probably get into a little conversational fight." he said a little bit angry

:"Listen to you, man. You're not yourself anymore. Luke come-on this is not you. You're acting like one of those guys, we hate... this gentlemanly persons, who think that they're better than us. We never wanted you to go Luke, and now you know why. You are one of them!", Caty said as seriously as she could, actually Catherina didn't mean it like that. She was never getting furious with anyone, but Luke needed someone, who would make him clear, that he didn't belong in this world anymore. He needed someone to show him, that he didn't had to be ashamed, if he'd really chose to go and help the Professor.

:"Gosh... Caty... What is wrong with you?", asked a very confused Luke

:"Me?! Was has gotten into you? You are the one who acts completely different than your true self. This is not you Luke! You're one of 'THEM'... Aren't you ?!"

:" ... Caty... uh...", Some how Luke couldn't answer that. Maybe Catherine was right. Luke didn't really belong here. He had grown up in a totally different atmosphere. Well the gang helped him when he needed a home, and someone to be there for him. But now.. Now Luke actually had someone else to be there for him, someone who has always been there.

When Caty saw, how confused Luke felt and looked, she felt guilty...

:"Listen Lukey,", She put a hand on Luke's shoulder,"I know, you don't want to be a traitor and of course you think you have to stay with us, because we helped you before. But Luke you know that this isn't your home anymore. We were there for you when you lost your parents, and even if you don't want to, you'll always belong to our family. But now your family is someone else."

Luke couldn't believe his ears. Did Catherine just said, that she wanted Luke to leave and go to the Professor.

:"C-Caty, I can't leave. I-I mean... Céline-", Luke began but was interrupted

:"Céline will come over this. She is strong. And I know she wants you to be happy."

:"How can I be happy, without Céline. I need her?", Luke suddenly bursted

:"Luke Triton!,"Caty, stood up,"Be honest for only one damn second! Do you want Céline ? ... Or do you want your father?!... Who has supported you in every way he could, who gave you a second chance, who gave you a better life.. Who-.. Who loves you!?"

That statement broke Luke. Of course Caty was right. Luke couldn't just sit here with all this people, he never wanted to see again. He would be depressed for the rest of his life. But still Luke didn't want to feel guilty in the future, because he had left Céline.

:"B-But-", He began, feeling a sob in his throat.

:"No buts Luke. Go .. already. Just go and live. Sure we'll miss you, but do you really think we'd like to have a depressed Luke around us, all the time... DEFINITELY NOT !", Caty screamed.

:"Alright. I'll go. You're right Caty."

:"I know I'm always right!", She said laughing.

Then Caty leaned forward and gave Luke a tight last hug, to say 'Goodbye'.

:"You should better take care of yourself, otherwise, I'll find you to kick your bud."

That made even Luke chuckle. And of course he gave Caty a hug in return.

:"I'll miss you.", Luke said

:"I'll miss you, too. Now go ahead. I'll tell Céline how much you love her. She'll understand. I promise.", Caty said, while breaking the embrace

:"Thank you. For everything!"

With that Luke began to ran out .. out of his former life. He was on his way back to himself.

:"You're welcome", Was the last thing he heard from Caty.


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 7**

Loss of condition

Luke ran, he ran as if his life depended on it. Catherine had just made the point that he did not belong in this world anymore. And Luke had finally realized this, too. All Luke wanted to do now was getting back at the hotel, Layton had rented and he seriously hoped that his mentor would be there. Of course he'd still be hurt by the Raven's attack, but Luke just wanted his mentor, 'his father' to forgive him. When Luke finally was about to cross the street, that separated him from the Professor's hotel he recognized some teens, by whom he was suddenly surrounded.

_"The Ravens!"_,Luke thought, while clinching his fists.

:"What the hell do you want from me!?", he screamed.

No one answered. Now was one of those times where Luke just wanted the Professor to be with him. He was afraid of what was about to happen to him. One of the 'Ravens' a tall young man with a bird-looking-mask, lunged forward and then stopped right in front of Luke, who was 'now' more scared then ever before.

The Raven lifted his head, which had been down all time long until he said:

"We want you, Luke!"

The rest of the Ravens lunged to Luke and all Luke could do was just screaming:

"Noooooo..!".

And with that Luke and the Ravens disappeared in the night.

When his old family-drug-gang had finally found him in a river, outside the city Luke was unconscious. Céline was worried sick, when no one could wake him up. Everyone was helpless. They couldn't take Luke to a hospital. Félippy and Black-Pearl have had a few drug problems with the town's hospital. So finally Catherine made a good decision, when she spoke up:

"Guys.. You know exactly, where we have to take him! Luke needs help, and the only one who can help him right now is.. 'The Professor'. She pointed out while getting angry, what was really untypical for Caty. Of course everyone had thought like:

_"What if he's still angry with Luke?"_

Or like:

_"Maybe he's going to be too sick to help or if he doesn't even want to!?"_

But there was no other choice. Layton was their only opportunity.

...

"Are you really sure about this Caty?", Félippy asked, when they arrived at Layton's hotel room.

Caty shot him a very serious look...

_"If Looks could kill..",_was on everybody's thoughts.

"Alright.. alright... Go ahead, knock", Félippy said, while still carrying, the still unconscious Luke, with Pearl's help.

Slowly Catherine walked closer to the door and knocked...

_Knock_

_..._

_Knock_

_..._

_Knock_

_..._

The door opened...

:"My word !. Luke!", Said a very shocked and worried Professor. He still had some injuries, but he didn't look like he was close to death.

:"Hello... Sir... We kind of ... n-need your help.", Félippy began struggling

The Professor didn't even think of hesitating, He opened his door a bit more and gave the teens a signal, to show that they were allowed to enter.

:"What happened?!", The Professor asked very worriedly, when he had lay Luke down in his bed.

The whole group look at each other's faces until Céline said:

"We don't know, Sir. He .. well he was out alone in the evening and this morning when we walked down the outside river... We found Luke in the water. And he didn't reacted on anything. So we ... We wanted to b-." Caty interrupted her to finish the sentence:

"-To bring him here."

The Professor thought for a moment. Even he had no real idea, of how he could probably help his little boy.

:"Please Sir... Please you gotta help him!. PLease I'm begging you. Please! You're the only one who can help us!", Céline spoke up and broke into tears when she leaned over Luke's lifeless body.

:"No need to worry, my dear. I promise I'll do everything in my strength to help Luke."

It was then when suddenly everyone recognized a noise, which came from under the blankets. He actually sounded like a kind of groan.

Everyone turned to the bed and the Professor ran next to Luke's site and froze when his eyes suddenly swung open.

:"Er... H-uh- W-Where am I ?", the obviously confused boy asked, when all people around him couldn't believe their eyes.

:"You're safe Luke, That's all that matters.", Céline said when she was about to brush Luke's cheek, but he directly wiped away.

:"My boy, is everything all right?", The Professor said worriedly, when he looked at the boy with concern.

Luke looked like a mess and when Luke finally spoke again, there followed a long and deep silence...

:"Who are you.!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

******Chapter 8**

Loss of Memory

Everyone stared at Luke. Céline couldn't believe her ears, did Luke really forget all of his memories... Their memories. Even Félippy and Pearl, were concerned and the Professor just stood there, looking at his adoptive son with teary eyes. Now Luke wouldn't even understand about what the Professor was sorry, if he told them that he was. It was to late for apologies. Luke was lost...

:"Man, Do you really remember nothing!? Nothing at all!... Luke. I'm one of your best friends. I saved your damn life... TWICE!", Félippy broke out, what was very untypical for him, he was actually the kindness in person but the fact that Luke didn't remember him broke his heart.

Luke looked at Félippy with empty eyes and said, with a very quite voice:

"No... I-I'm sorry"

Céline broke into tears and ran out of the room.

:"No WAIT!", Luke screamed but it was too late. She was gone so Félippy followed her. Luke didn't even understand why he wanted this girl, to be around him... But somehow he knew that Céline was very important to him what brought back to ...The Professor and Caty.

:"And who are you?", Luke said, more relaxed this time

:"I'm Catherine but everyone calls me Caty. I'm the good spirit of our family and you are a kind of my brother... Well, not my real brother but I do love you like one.", Caty said happily then she jumped to Luke's bed side and gave him a big hug, to show how happy she was that Luke was okay.

Luke was startled by this action at first but then he hugged her back and a small smile appeared on Luke's pale face.

:"Okay.. Okay I got it. You're glad that I'm okay. But could somebody please tell me what happened?", Luke asked, getting serious again.

Caty broke the hug and began to explain:

"Well, you see. You were on your way back here, to this hotel. You wanted to talk to the Professor and-", Luke interrupted her

:"Sorry, Who?"

:"This guy, over there" she said, while pointing at Layton with her finger. This gesture seemed so familiar to Luke. Then he took at look at the Professor and ...'Nothing'... All Luke knew was that this Professor meant a lot to him. But he couldn't remember him.

When the Professor saw Luke's empty eyes and found out that Luke had been on his way back to him, he was shocked and stood frozen next to luke's bed.

:"Okay... Go on, please?", Luke finally said, to break the silence.

:"Well, you were on your way back here to talk to this guy, because you wanted to apologize. You know you have been acting strangely in the past weeks and might have insult him a few times and didn't even asked if he was okay, when he had been attacked, by this gang so .. you just wanted to say sorry. And then you have been attacked by the same gang,a drug-gang, who call themselves "Ravens". And when we found you in the next morning, you lied next to a river.. wet. So we brought you here and the Professor took care of you. And well, then after a little time, you woke up... And here we are."

Luke slowly turned his head to the Professor and asked with a little laughter, to show that this sounded ridiculous:

"So .. You are what?... My teacher!?" He said with a sarcastically smiling face.

Layton didn't want to fight anymore, so he did the best he could do, unsure of what would be Luke's reaction. Slowly he stepped forward to Luke and sat on his bed:

"No.", He said politely and then gave the, now shocked and trembling boy a careful hug until he went on:

"I am your father."

Luke couldn't believe what the Professor had just said. This couldn't be... Why on earth would he do something like that to his own father. This just couldn't be. Shocked and not at all master of his action, Luke pushed away and stood up from his bed. He was shivering and pale... pale like a ghost. With a little voice again he said:

"No... What have I done"

Then he ran toward the doors and even before the Professor and Caty realized what was happening Luke had left. He was on his way to the old streets. Now Caytherine and Layton were scared. Luke could probably meet the 'Ravens' again. So the Professor took his coat and Caty, that they could make there way after Luke in the stormy night.

...

The teary boy stood in the dark, unsure of what to do. Luke was down, completely down. It was very hard to believe that he had treated his own father in such a terrible way. What was very confusing for was the fact, that even if this guy was his father, why didn't he looked like him, not a even a bit.

Luke was distressed. Without any memories from his former life he just ran. He wanted to remember so badly that he didn't even notice that it was raining... Everywhere was water and Luke could just realize this when it was already to late, when he fell down and unfortunately lost his consciousness.

When Luke woke up again, he tried to stand up... But it didn't work. Why didn't it work...

Terrified and unsure of what he was about to see he, his eyes turned slowly towards his leg. Shocked he looked at his bloody left leg, which didn't seem to be in the right position anymore. Before Luke could even think about a method to get up and ran away, there were some loud screams, calling his name:

"LUKE!"

"Where are you Lukey..!?"

...

Sure he could lay down and wait for them, but he didn't want to look into the Professor's eyes... He had treated him terrible without any scruples, besides he felt too wrong, not being able to remember someone that important...

Ignoring the pain, Luke tried to stand up, but still there was no chance, that he could get up so when the voices became louder and louder, he had only one opportunity left :

-Staying here and pretending to be out of consciousness-

With this way, he could wait until he'd be alone in a room and then he could get away... he would just take a little while. And how long could Luke pretend to be asleep...

Before he could finish his thoughts there were footsteps coming closer to his not moving body.

"LUKE!", came a scream of shock from Caty, who immediately hushed to Luke's side.

:"My boy, can you hear me!?... Is everything all right?", the Professor asked, by gently shaking Luke's shoulders, who was completely awake.

"Luke?"

...

"LUKE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

******Chapter 9**

Magical Photo - Adventure

Luke's idea, with pretending to be unconscious was a brilliant plan, but he couldn't have thought about the fact that he had really fallen asleep.

When a few hours had passed, Luke woke up again and to his surprise he was back in the Professor's hotel room and he was not alone. Caty laid on the couch and the Professor in his chair. It seemed like they had stayed awake all night long. And luke ... he laid in the Professor's bed and when he turned of the blankets he could see that his leg had been getting bandaged. Slowly Luke stood up, taking a hold on the bed and tried to walk a few steps. Carefully he tried to reach the door, but when he was about to let go of the bed, he fell to the ground, waking Caty up.

:"Lukey... What are you doing?", Caty said in surprise hushing to Luke's side and helping him to stand up.

"I ... I just wanted to ... Ahh!", When his left foot touched the ground his leg hurt again... And so Luke was forced to yelp out of pain. And that noise was loud enough to wake the Professor.

"Gosh.. Lukey .. sit down. Otherwise you'll break the other leg, too.", Caty ordered

"I completely agree with her, my boy", the Professor answered out of nothing, what shocked both, Luke as well as Caty.

"Yeah .. Sorry. Guess I didn't see where I was walking to", Luke apologized. While the Professor took the boy carefully by his waist and his shoulder and sat him down on the chair.

"No need to worry my boy. But you shouldn't ran around outside when it is that rainy.", the Professor answered understandable, but worried.

"Why did you even ran away... YOU MORRON?!", Caty suddenly screamed

:"I .. I-I just need some time ... Sorry .. But I can't believe I did something like that ... And what I don't understand is ... why did I joined this drug group at all... I just don't have the feeling that I'm that kind of person...", Luke said questioning to himself.

Layton knew why this had happened. It happened because he had lost his temper before... So actually this was all HIS fault. But he couldn't admit this to Luke... Not now... it would scare the poor boy.

"Well my boy .. you see. This doesn't matter right now... All you need to know is that we'll take care of you... Until your memory comes back ... And like I know you my boy... It definitely will."

That gave Luke hope and for the first time since he had lost his memories he could finally smile again.

This brought hope to the professor's heart and so he had the most amazing idea, he ever had. Maybe it wouldn't work but at least it was worth a try.

"You know my boy, there is probably something we can do about your amnesia, but I don't know if it'll work.", When the Professor was about to continue, Luke interrupted him.

"Oh god... I would try everything ... Trust me. What is your idea?", he asked excited

"Maybe it'll help, when you take a look at old pictures... I usually take them with me."

"Yeah, that's sounds logically, but why on earth do you take photo books with you on vacation?"

Now the Professor was beaten. He didn't really know, why he did this every time he left for a longer vacation, but there was an idea on his mind.

"You know my boy. Sometimes when we went on longer vacations, I usually take some free time every evening to look through the past years, everything we've been through. It helps me to keep this memories, so maybe it'll help you to find your memories.", he said

Luke was stunned. There was this man, he didn't really know, who knew everything about him and his past. There was a person, who loved him, but Luke wasn't able to love him back. Well at least Luke felt something in his body that felt totally safe and pure... it was ... TRUST.

"All right then... Let's give it a try.", Luke said, while hoping that he had sound more enthusiastic, than he though he did.

Somehow Catherine felt like she should not be there anymore, so she slowly turned to the door and said:

"Well, I guess you two need some time to talk. I'll be off. See ya Lukey. By Professor.", with those words she left.

"Wow... That was odd.", Luke said and looked to the Professor.

"Why do think that?", He asked.

"Never mind... So let's start.", Luke said and took a seat at the bed.

The Professor took a seat right next to him and reached for the photo book which was directly next to the bed, on the small table. When he reached for the lamp to turn on the reading light, and passed Luke's face, the boy suddenly shrank together. Out of sudden he felt fear and almost felt out of the bed.

"Oops, sorry. I have no idea where that came from.", Luke said trying to laugh.

The Professor knew what that action meant. Luke hadn't forgotten about the slap. there was still something in his heas that remembered him of the fact, that the Professor himself had slapped him across the face. This made him feel guilty and terribly sorry.

Wordless the Professor opened the book and on the first page, there was Luke as a child with his real parents. The Professor stood next to them. So the Professor was a little afraid to answer the question, that Luke was about to ask.

"Who are those persons?", He asked normally and interested

The Professor thought a moment and then he proved courage and told the truth.

"Well my boy. To be honest. The little child is you and of course the man with the top hat is-"

"You... Yeah that was pretty obvious, but the others?" Luke interrupted

"Those ... are your real parents.", That definitely hurt the Professor to say and that was also recognizable in his voice. But to his surprise Luke didn't seem shocked at all.

"Okay... And how about those. on the other picture?", Luke pointed to the next page.

"Those ... are ... Barton and...-Wait a minute my boy. Why ... why .. are you ... why-"

"Why.. ain't I shocked... I kind of knew that we weren't biological related ... we don't look similar at all. But that's fine... But .. if you don't mind ... What happened to ... my parents?"

"I don't mind at all, my boy. Well you see. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

When you were born I became sort of an uncle and so..."

The Professor went on for hours and hours. Sometimes Luke asked some questions and when Professor reached the part of the story, where Luke had began living with him in London. There started doing puzzles and other things that could remind Luke of his former life. Unfortunately Nothing rally helped. But at least when they went to bed, father and son had been reconnected a bit.

In the morning the Professor had been woken up by a wonderful smelling cup of tea. It was his absolutely favorite 'Earl Grey - No sugar, But milk'

And the only person who knew that.. was Luke. When the Professor had made himself ready for breakfast he ran into the kitchen to find a very upset Luke sitting at the table. And what a table

There was the most amazing breakfast the professor had ever seen... There was his favorite tea a pretty great number of fruits and pancakes.. It looked beautiful. But the only thing that didn't fit into this picture was the upset Luke.

"Good morning my boy. How are you? Did you had a nice sleep?", He asked friendly

That reaction made Luke looking very surprised.

"Y-Yeah ... s-sure. How about you?", He asked shrugging. he sounded scared of something.

"Wonderful my boy. Oh ... Earl Grey ... perfect. Where is the-", he couldn't finish that sentence

"Milk?... already inside. No sugar but milk. Like always dad.", Luke answered, even if he was afraid of speaking out the last word of his sentence.

"Of course. Well my boy I-", suddenly he stopped.

"Professor is everything alright... Professor ... Dad ?!... What is it?", Luke asked worried, rushing to his father's side.

When Luke remembered the Professor's favorite tea sort, did this also mean that he remember EVERYTHING ... And what had Luke just said.

"H-How did you call me, my boy." He looked at his son standing next to his chair.

"I ... I know I know... I messed up. And you were totally right by s-slapping me, but aren't I still your son?", Luke asked ... fearing the answer.

He did remember... Luke was back ... The Professor hadn't lost him ... He was back.

"Luke my boy!", The Professor stood up and gave his long missed son a big hug, almost sobbing," You're back. You're actually back. You remember!", he cried out

A very surprised Luke, lunged for air and tried to out his head over his father's shoulder. What had gotten into the professor. Luke still felt horrible for causing his mentor slapping him, but at least it felt great that his father seemed to have already forgiven him.

"I-Is everything alright ? I thought you were furious with me...", the now shivering boy asked. What if the Professor was still mad at him.

Slowly and carefully the professor let go of the boy and put his hand on his shoulders:

"My boy, Why should I be angry with you? Don't you know what happened to you?", the confused Professor looked at his son, who had definitely no idea, of what he had gone through in the past days.

"No... Why?... What do you mean?..", he asked hesitating

"Luke, you had lost your memories... When you woke up a few days ago, you had no idea of who I was...", he answered and looked into Luke's shocked eyes.

"WHAT!?... But .. I .. I do remember .. I came here yesterday evening and wanted to talk to you and then ... then .. I .. I... I don't know what happened next."

"Well you see. The evening you're talking about was about 3 days ago ... When you crossed the street, this other drag-gang attacked you. And well, when your friends found you they brought you to my hotel. Where we found out that you had amnesia." he hesitated for a moment and then again lunged forward to wrap his arms around his son." Oh my boy. I'm just so glad that you're finally back. I thought I lost you."

Luke didn't dare to move a muscle. Not that he didn't enjoy the hug, it was actually quite comfortable but still, his father should be mad at him... He did slap him and that did hurt. The fact that Luke still seemed to be afraid made the Professor letting go of Luke.

"Is everything alright, my boy? Is it that hard to believe that you had amnesia?", he asked

And again Luke didn't dare to respond. He was to afraid of feeling this pain again. not only the pain in his cheek also the pain in his heart, that told him how much he had disappointed his beloved professor.

"My boy, what is it? You're not running into a fever, are you?", With those words the Professor moved his hand to his son's forward, what made Luke wince out of terror. Now it was clear what had happen to Luke. He was scared of him.

"Luke... I'm so sorry.", the Professor said in his calm comforting voice." I shouldn't have done that. I never regretted anything more than this. Trust me my boy, I'll never ever hurt you again."

Slowly the Professor turned around, he wanted to give the poor boy some space until -

:"I'm sorry.", Luke said very quietly, what made Layton turn around again.

"What do you mean, my boy?", he asked confused

"I- I should have said, what.. I said. I didn't even mean it.", the disappointed boy said

Now the Professor remembered why he slapped his son anyway. It was because Luke had said, that the Professor wasn't his real father, and therefore should stay away from his life. So that was why Luke looked so depressed and hurt ... he was disappointed in himself.

"Oh my boy. You have nothing to feel sorry for. What happened - happened. It is in the past. And Luke, I just wish that you'll be able to forgive me someday.", the Professor said why lowering his head.

For a moment there was silence and Luke hesitated, but then he lunged to his father , threw his arms around him and began to sob.

"I love you dad.", Luke said, embarrassing himself but also finally feeling less lonely again.

The professor hugged his son in return and whispered, loud enough for Luke to hear:

" I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Professor Layton or any of it's characters**

**Chapter 10**

Reunited with Céline

The following breakfast, was a wonderful relief for both of them, Luke as well as the Professor. Of course the most interesting topic were all those terrible things that had happened to them in the past weeks. Luke started to remember a little, but actually he was very lucky for not being able to remember everything. As least who wants to be remembered of a kidnapping.

It was getting quite interesting when the Professor came to the details of the story especially the fact that Céline had run away .. teary. That shocked Luke.

"Oh no... Céline !... That must have been quite a shock for her. I need to talk to her immediately..!", Luke stood up almost shaking out of anger and visibly concerned about his girlfriend, but suddenly he took a step backwards and seemed to lose his consciousness. It was quite plausible that Luke was still hurt, and until his pain wouldn't have had gone away, it was the best thing for him to stay at home.

"Luke... Please, sit down. Now.", The Professor ordered.

"Wow .. W-what's happening?.", the confused Luke asked.

"I'm afraid, you're not able to go anywhere, but to bed my boy. You're hurt after all and you need to rest."

"No I don't, what I need is to find Céline..at once.", Luke protested

"Alright then let me say it in another way : You are not allowed to go anywhere but your bed.", The Professor said concerned but strict.

Suddenly Luke stood up again, and made his way to the door, but the Professor stopped him

"Like I said Luke. I won't let you go anywhere. What if you fell down again and get hurt even worse." To his surprise Luke didn't stop arguing and said something very interesting.

"You don't understand. Céline is possibly going to ... to ... She will.. ... I just fear that she's going to visit our ..." Luke started hyperventilating out of sudden.

"Luke... Luke !.. Calm down ... What do you mean, what is she going to do."

"I think she will go to our former 'happy place'.", Luke said

"Your ... 'Happy Place'. What is this Luke?", The Professor asked gently

"It's... A place where we ... we ... It's our suicide bridge." Luke said quietly and refused to look in his father's eyes.

There was a moment of silence but then:

"Still my boy. You have to stay here. I'll go and find her you just have to tell me where that bridge is." he answered very concerned

"S-sure .. on the other side of the village. The outcast-part... it is the biggest bridge you can find there and it's pretty recognizable because of all the ...goodbye-letters.", Luke still refused to look in the Professor's eyes. But he had this little piece of hope that the Professor possibly overheard that Luke had been at that suicide-place.

"All right my boy. I'll find her and I'll bring her back. And you should take a nap. you need your rest." Then he stepped to the door and Luke turned to his bedroom until:

"Oh and Luke?", He said

"Yeah?", Luke said turning around.

Suddenly the Professor's eyes wandered from concern to slight anger and disappointment

"We'll talk about this later. Understand?"

"Y-yes .. Okay.", Luke struggled.

They both turned and the Professor head through Céline, while Luke laid down, hoping he wouldn't ever wake up again.

...

It took a while to drive through the whole village, but after half an hour the Professor finally arrived at the bridge.

When he started reading the Goodbye-letters, he was everything but fine... There were just too many ... too many writing...too many poor unfortunate souls and it looked like too many dead teenagers...

It was just terrifying...But scared Layton the most, was this silence ... and the fact that he did not see anyone but himself on this bridge... Slowly he made his was to the small platform, where most of the letters were laying...on every letter stood at least one name...Also the Professor could see some with two or even three names written on it... And what gave him quite a shock were those letter ... MANY LETTERS, on which the name 'Luke' was written...Just by slowly passing Layton could recognize the name Luke about 13 times alone and 7 times with Céline on it... He was pretty sure, that if he would continue searching he would definitely find more of those letters. Oh yeah ... there was definitely going to be a very long conversation with son ...

And suddenly, there was one letter, still wet from tears from someone who had read, or in this case written, the letter : Céline...

"Oh no...", said Professor, more to himself than anyone else... there was just this letter and no one else around...so he started to read it:

_My dear friends,_

_First of all, I have to say: I'm terribly sorry, that it had to come this far, but for the very first time, I had no other choice. When I first came here, I was already close to death, because I felt more alone then anyone else in this world...or so I thought. The second time I came, was with Luke. That day, was the day when I fell in love with him. Yes Luke...I love you,more than you can possibly imagine. And I just can't live without you. You gave me hope. Whenever we came to this bridge, to our 'happy-place' you where the one who didn't let me jump...And I was the one who stopped you from jumping. We were never alone, because we had each other. But now I have nobody. I'm very sorry all my friends:Caty, Pearl, Félippy...Mark and all the others... You were my family. But I think, that you were never enough. I wanted to be loved the same way as Luke, was loved...IS loved... I remember Luke's nightmares and the fact that he always talked about the Professor..whenever He told me about his life in London, I felt so grateful, that there was someone out there, who cared about him. And now, He'll probably never ever remember that love. Goodbye...or better said Fare well... I thank you all, for being my family. I love you all... _

_I love YOU Luke. . ._

"Céline..." The Professor sighed, while standing there in shock, unable to move for a time that felt like hours... "What have you done?"... He asked.. But it seemed pretty obvious, what had happened ... and now it was time to tell Luke about it... Telling the young boy, who had already gone through hell, that his girlfriend, killed herself, because she didn't know, that Luke had found his memory again...

But even though Layton was shocked...and sad... and also scared...He still had this really bad feeling... He still had to talk to Luke about his letters and his intentions about being out here...on a Suicide-Bridge.

This was going to be a very long night...

**_Author__'s__ note:_**_  
__Hey everyone .. I actually need your help... What do you think ... Did Céline jump? Or did she change her mind and is at the best health? Should she be reunited with Luke? And if 'YES' .. When? And how? ..._

By the was: Thanks for reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

_I can't believe that I finally found the time to go on writing...I just have had too many exams in the past months and unfotrunately they're not over yet ... So please be patient :D ... Enjoy the new Story**  
****I do not own Professor Layton**_

**Chapter 11**

_**Letters (Probably the shortest Chapter ever)**_

Luke sat in his quiet and small hotel room, waiting that the Professor would hopefully enter in with Céline in his arms, telling him that she was going to be just fine...But nothing happened...For a period of time that felt like hours, Luke shifted in his seat. He didn't know what to do. His head told him to stay right here, not only because he felt miserable and was hurt also because the Professor had strictly told him not to leave this room. But on the other hand Luke was forced to listen to the voice, which came from his heart and told him to do anything in his power to safe Céline. And that was what he did. Within a second he had grabbed his coat, put in on and made his was towards the door. When his hand slowly made it's way to the doorknob he hesitated for a moment, thinking about in how much trouble he would probably get for leaving but than his heart' voice convinced him again.

When Luke ran through the foggy streets and finally arrived at his destination, he was shocked to see that nobody was there. Not the Professor, not Céline and not even a tourist. But Luke tried to think about the possibility that probably the Professor could have saved Céline and had already brought her to the hotel, he saw a letter laying on the ground, with a special name written on it 'Céline'.

...-...

After Layton had read Céline's goodbye letter, he felt more helpless than ever before. He had thrown the letter back to the ground and started to slender through the old misty streets of the town that once had been Luke's home. Passing and looking trough the old allies he just did not know what to do. The Professor had promised to Luke, that he would take care of this, he promised to bring her back...But he failed. He had failed Céline, he had failed himself and most importantly he had failed his son. Would Luke ever be able to forgive him. When he had found the ally, that Luke had first showed him after their arrival, the ally in which Luke had to sleep in for months he stopped and took a few letters out of his coat. He had taken some of Luke's goodbye letters with him. Not to confront the poor boy with it, he just wanted to understand why Luke had even thought about doing such a thing... Taking his life, that just didn't seem to make any sense. Of course he had to handle a lot in the past months, but it still hurt the Professor to think about the fact that Luke might have already been dead...How often had this little boy sat there on this bridge, risking to jump. After he had slowly opened the first letter his he could actually feel his heart skipping a few beats... What he read there was..just...- completely unlike Luke.

**-**_I'm very sorry, but it just is impossible for me to go on like this-_

_-There is nothing in the world, somebody could have done to stop me from doing this-_

_-Even though I have had some good ...no 'acceptable' times here, I won't ever be able to forget what has happened-_

_-I do not think that I can handle to see Mark's criminal and empty eyes everyday-_

_-...by the was, I don't think that there's is even one person out there, who actually cares if I end it...or not-_

_-See you in hell, guys-_

_-Farewell-_

The Professor scanned passage by passage and couldn't stop. This did not sound like the little enthusiastic boy, who had always run around his office and who possessed the most incredible intelligence the Professor had ever seen.

This was just wrong.

After a while, he couldn't bear to look at them anymore. First the first time in his entire life he was speechless. It was time to confront Luke about this, he was the only person, who could explain this.

When the Professor arrived at the hotel his heart was getting torn. On one side, he wanted to know, why Luke would even consider to kill himself, but on the other hand he was scared of finding out the reason...He was afraid of hearing Luke's arguments...Maybe because he still felt guilty about this. About the fact that he had left Luke all by his own. When he reached for the doorknob, he hesitated for a moment, going through everything he wanted to say to Luke in his head. And he finally showed courage to enter the room he was shocked to see it 'empty'.

...-...

Luke had already read the letter Céline had left for him and the whole 'family'. It was awful, never in his entire life had Luke felt this guilty before. Walking around and slowly heading towards the small apartment, where he was about to meet the Professor he had no idea how he would react meeting his fathers. Would he yell, because Layton was not able to safe Céline? Would he cry, because he had lost her? Or would he be scared, because he had left the hotel without permission and therefore the Professor would be angry with him? Soon Luke stood in front of the apartment's door again. And even though he was afraid of walking inside, he was too tired, too exhausted and definitely too depressed to care so he simply walked inside, with Céline's goodbye-letter in his hands.

He felt relieved when he was greeted by the Professor's worrying eyes looking right at him.

"Oh my boy. Where have you been? You gave me quite a shock,"suddenly his eyes went from worry, to relief to anger,"Didn't I strictly told you not to leave this building?!" the Professor wanted to know.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy the Chapter ... I can't wait to write the second part to this :D ... But it might take a while ... (Sorry)

Warning: This is going to be FLUFFY !

**_I do not own Professor Layton_**

**Chapter 12**

_**Hurt-Confrontation-Comfort - Part 1**_

Luke was so scared and disappointed in himself, that he almost forgot how tired he was. Even though he refused to lift his head and look up, he could still feel his father's eyes staring at him with accusation. After a while Luke just wasn't able to stay standing there his exhaustion took a hold of him again and his eyes slowly closed while he let go and fell to his knees, or rather he would have fallen, if the Professor wouldn't have been there, catching him. Luke, who had immediately felt this movement opened his eyes again, meeting the professor's gaze, that now had turned into an understanding concerned look of sympathy and pity, which Luke hated, but also loved.

"Dad?", Luke struggled with himself, refusing to fall asleep like this, in this old mentor's arms.

"My boy...It's been a tough day, you should probably go get some slee-", The Professor's calm voice was interrupted by Luke sudden movement of anger.

"NO... Forget it! I've had enough of this bullshit!", the now again standing boy screamed.

"Luke!-" the Professor wanted to calm him

"No!... I don't wanna hear this anymore. I'm done with this... I'm done with this village, I'm done with my so-called friends, I'm done with you, and most certainly: I'm done with CÉLINE!", He finally stopped screaming and just stood there...in the middle of the room, breathing heavily

_'So this is it...He cannot accept her death'_, the Professor thought to himself, seeing that Luke's mood had changed again...back to depression.

"Luke, my boy...You need to calm down. I know this might be hard to understand but screaming won't bring her back, nothing will."

"Please don't do this.", the Professor continued after a while, seeing exactly what Luke was doing.

"Do what?!... What am I doing now?!", Luke yelled while waving his hand in order to underline his statement.

The Professor simply took a hold of his arms to stop Luke from hurting himself:

"You have to stop blaming yourself for her death. This is NOT your fault! Understand?"

"What?! Why would I do that? I am not responsible for that! Alright?! I didn't do anything! There is no need for me to feel guilty!" Luke screamed, even if he didn't wanted to. He didn't know what was going on... He wasn't blaming himself! Or was he?...

"I know, my boy. That is what I just said... But only because she wrote this,", he said, while pointing to Céline's letter," doesn't mean that she really meant it. Her action happened in the heat of the moment. She was afraid...But you did nothing to cause her feelings, you just couldn't remember her. So you need to stop this nonsense. What happened was not your fault!", The Professor said once again, mentally underlining the word 'NOT' and hoping that Luke would get it.

Luke's following heavy breaths became louder and longer and after a few minutes, that seemed to feel like hours, his breaths turned into uncontrollable sobs. When Layton finally let go of Luke's wrists, Luke simply fell forward, into his father's arms crying his heart out.

"I'm sorry!.. I-I'm sooo sorry.." Luke still said between his sobs

"I know my boy. But you don't have to be." the Professor's always kind and comforting voice said when he carefully put Luke in his warms, helping him to lay down on the couch, because the bed seemed quite too far away.

During the night, it almost seemed to be impossible to bring Luke into a peaceful sleep. All night the poor and depressed boy was tossing around his blankets, not being able to accept the former day's happenings. He started screaming and crying in his sleep and the Professor did everything in his power to calm his son, but unfortunately it took a lot of strength, not only physically but also mentally. It was pretty hard to stop Luke from hitting himself or the Professor but it was even more difficult to make Luke stop making any more excuses. It broke the Professor's heart to hear sentences like:

_'I'm sorry'_

_'Please forgive me'_

_'I couldn't save you'_

_'I don't deserve to live'_

Layton could not imagine how Luke must have felt like. He sounded like in any minute he would take knife and cut his wrists. And since he had read Luke's letter the Professor knew he wouldn't be the first the boy had thought about doing that.

Spending a whole night at Luke's bedside holding and hugging the sobbing boy was an exhaustion in itself but resting was an option, that the Professor refused to think about. It was time to confront Luke even though it meant to hurt the already suffering young man. Layton was aware of the fact an injury could only heal with a disinfection and sometimes those hurt the most but they still were necessary.

His son was hurt and not only by Céline's sudden death and his resulting feeling of guilt but also the Professor still had Luke's goodbye letters from his former days in America, which contained things that sounded more cruel than anything the Professor could have ever thought of. And one of those details was in the last letter Luke had written before he had come to London...that explained a particular incidence and make Layton feel sick ... - ... a rape...

When the Professor could hear Luke waking up and yawning he was already perfectly prepared. Two filled and hot tea cups stood on the kitchen table that created a soft and relaxed atmosphere. But of course the Professor as well as Luke, who already stood in the doorway towards the kitchen, knew that this atmosphere was not going to hold on for too long.

"Well, Good morning my boy. I suppose you could not really sleep that well, did you?", Layton calmly asked the tired looking boy.

Luke knew what was coming when he saw what letters where laying on the kitchen table so he just wanted to go back to bed and stay there forever...it was too hard to deal with it.

"N-n-no n-not really. How do you know?", Luke hesitated building up a conversation because he was afraid to find out where it would be going.

"As a matter of fact Luke, you were screaming and tossing your blankets so... To be honest I-" Layton could not finish that sentence.

"You spent the whole night next to me, didn't you?", Luke sounded quite accusing

"W-well, yes I did. I'm sorry but you did not leave me an alternative. Would you like to have some tea?" he changed the subject.

This was not good...

"N-no .. Th-thank you. I'd prefer just going to bed and get some more rest.", Luke said when he turned around and made his way to his bedroom when he was suddenly stopped by a hand grasping his left shoulder.

"Luke, Please. It's time we talk this out. I do not want this tension building up even more. So would you please just sit down here with me and just talk." The Professor said while giving Luke a slight squeeze, offering him to turn around again and sit down

"W-what should we talk about?", Luke sputtered

"You are very intellectual gifted boy, Luke. I think you know exactly what might be a good topic. But I promise you my boy, We will not talk about anything you do not want to.", Layton assure the visibly scared boy.

After a while the teenager sighed:

"Alright... But please start with a less depressing topic."Luke said while giving a light smile

But that smile did not really reach Layton's eye, which meant...it was fake. Of course it was, there was no 'less depression topic'.

When father and son finally sat on the dining table the Professor took the first step to break the silence:

"Well my boy, I believe it would be the best to start with the most uncomfortable thing, that makes it easier discussing the rest.", Layton began while making Luke gulp heavily,"Soo... Luke my boy. I must admit I was shocked when I opened those 'letters' of yours but this one", he said while holding one of the letters in the air,"made my bones freeze. What do you think why?", Layton asked when he gave the letter to Luke, who hesitated but finally grasped and opened it.

It felt weird to read these words again, because it was so long ago. But what Luke read there was something he could not handle. He explained everything in detail. Everything that had happened, Everything that was still chasing him in his dreams in the nowadays, everything that Mark had done to him. To think that his father had read those words...Luke felt ashamed of himself and he did not even understand why. Probably because after all these years he still thought that everything Mark did to him had been his fault... because he never said a word against it. His hands, his tongue, his eyes, his-

"Luke?, Are you alright?", the Professor brought him back to presence, Luke hadn't even noticed that he had been rumpled the letter, until now. When Luke did not answer the Professor made another try:

"My boy?, Please talk to me. What happened? And why didn't you tell me about this?", he asked more concerned than ever.

It was now that Luke realized that it was time to open up. But the big question was:

'Could he handle it?'

_...To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright here is the second part of my favorite Chapter... I'm a little disappointed but I still hope you'll like it.  
**

**I do not own Professor Layton!**

**Chapter 13**

_**Hurt-Confrontation-Comfort - Part 2**_

The atmosphere in the room was completely tensed. Neither the Professor nor Luke spoke a word for a long time.

But when Luke felt the tension between him and his father growing stronger, he decided to speak up.

"W-w-well, you see..."he paused again,"I just ...It's been a while since then, a-and I-I never really... I-I ..."Luke's voice disappeared again. He knew what to say, but it was just too hard to do so.

"My boy, I understand this is not easy for you but if you stay in silence you'll only get sick, very sick." The Professor spoke up again, his stare never leaving Luke's eyes.

"W-why do you even want me to tell you about ...i-it ...I mean you already read it, didn't you.?" Luke asked confused but also a bit angry. He was trying to change the subject. And 'Invasion of Privacy' seemed to be a good idea.

"I know what you're doing there... I know where you're going with this. But since those 'letter' were laying on the ground in public, you can hardly call my actions and invasion of privacy.", the Professor concluded

Luke was less shocked than he had expected...It was too obvious that his father would immediately know what he was trying to do, he could read in Luke's eyes like in an open book. In this case the eyes really were the windows to the soul.

Luke sighed defeated and a little relieved that the person he was about to tell his biggest secret in life, understood him like nobody else.

"Well, would you like to go on or should we bring up this talk another time soon?", the Professor asked.

That sure was some kind of offer, but was is really a good idea. Luke knew that if he did not go threw this now then this depressing tension in the apartment would stay and that was something Luke couldn't live with not even for a little while.

"No..no ...i-it's alright, I g-guess.", Luke said shivering.

Layton completely understood why Luke wanted to go through this as soon as possible so that everything could finally go back to normal...But one thing was for sure...nothing would ever be the same as before. Wounds might heal but scars do not.

"As you wish my boy. So firstly would you be so kind and tell me who 'Mark' is and how you met him?", the Professor chose his words carefully, since he noticed Luke flinching after hearing the name 'Mark'.

"That's actually a quite .. i-interesting story,"Luke began,"You see. When I first joined the 'Family' Mark was or better said he still is one of the head leaders. We used to go together on the 'drug-sell-trips',"Luke avoided any eye contact with his father, but somehow he still managed to notice a change of emotions in the Professor's eyes from sympathy to anger and disappointment to pity,"U-until one day.. he he. Well,"Luke suddenly felt a loss of words. This was too cruel. He started building up an invisible wall around, so that no one not even the Professor could regain and mistreat his trust,"He just did it!", Luke's eyes were blank, without any emotion he looked up, but he did not look in his father's eyes he actually looked nowhere.

Layton was stunned and shocked, by that sudden statement he thought it would take Luke longer to speak up. He though that it would finally be easier for his son to talk about the subject but then he could see Luke's gaze...It was empty and felt wrong, just wrong.

"Luke?...Luke my boy? Are you alright?", he asked concerned

"Completely fine. Anything else you wanna know?", the boy answered emotionless.

Luke continues staring into nowhere he didn't even notice the Professor's movements towards his chair, while he was walking around the table.

Suddenly Luke's chair was being pulled away from the table and his father knelt down in front of him, trying to finally meet Luke's gaze.

"My boy, you have to talk about this." The Professor said calmly but still making it sound like an order

"I just did.", Luke said, staying in his invisible cage

"No Luke. You did not. You were about to but now you are not even looking at me."

"Of course I am. Where else would I look. You're right in front of me!" Luke answered a little rough.

"Luke stop this nonsense immediately! You know exactly that it won't go away if you just pretend to handle it if you truly don't." The Professor continued while putting his strong hands on the top of Luke's shoulders, making Luke flinch again what underlined Layton's thesis that Luke still was not able to deal with this experience.

"What?... What should go away... I don't even know what you're talking about." Luke said still in his invisible cage.

Thy Professor sighed and waited a few seconds before he continued:

"The pain, my boy. The Pain won't just go away if you go on ignoring what happened."

Luke sat still and hold his breath. What should he do now. Ignoring emotions was the best way of dealing them. Hiding all the terribly memories inside, not letting anyone know about them. When he finally took another breath his head hang down. Luke was now regaining real consciousness...

_'Why!? Why!? ... Why is this happening?.. Why couldn't it just disappear? Please make it stop! PLEASE... Oh god... I can't handle this anymore. It's been so long since I wrote it down and even longer since I last talked about it. I can't just tell him... This is too ...embarrassing, N-no that's not it. I feel... I'm feeling guilty.. Why am I still feeling like it's all my fault?... WHY!?. It was him, who did it. Not me!... But why didn't I scream? Why didn't I say 'NO'.. It probably would have been enough.. Why?..Why?..Why am I so weak? Why?... I need help... Please help me... HELP!_

"Help...", Luke suddenly said out of nowhere, he probably didn't even notice himself that he had said it out loud but what he felt were big wet tears running down his cheeks and when he looked up again he actually did look into his father's eyes, who looked relieved.

"Oh Luke", the Professor said, when he pushed Luke a little forward and hold him tightly against his chest. One hand on Luke's back, forming soothing circles and the other one on his head, slowly curling through his thick hair.

Layton let his son sob against him, letting all the pain and the burden of silence out.

"shhh.. It's alright my boy. Everything's going to be okay. Shhh." The professor's kind voice hushed the grown up boy.

"Why?..Why?!...Why!"m Luke's voice came louder and louder with every word, sounding almost uncontrollable

"I do not know my boy... I don't know why persons do such things but-" Layton was interrupted

"NO!... Why didn't I do anything about it!?..Why did I just let him do it!? Why does it has to be my entire fault!?", Luke screamed, still being pulled in his father's loving hug.

The Professor couldn't believe his ears. Did the poor boy really though that it was his mistake.. That he was the one to be blamed. The Professor's grip tightened around his son when he spoke up again.

"Luke please stop this. You do not have to blame yourself for what happened. You did nothing wrong. You are the victim Luke and Mark hurt you. There is no need for you to feel guilty. You were a child Luke, a child who had just lost almost everything and he used that fact to break you even more. He is the monster..not you! Understand?!"

"Y-you really think so?", Luke's calming voice asked, even though he was still fighting with his sobs.

"I know so, my boy. Trust me.", he answered,"So would you tell me about it?"

Luke's small figure stiffened again but it was about time so he carefully nodded

"W-well ... it all started when I first had problem with my nightmares. M-m-mark always used to be the first one why came into my room, trying to calm me down, so that after a while he was the o-only one who came, because the others thought, one persons would be enough, unfortunately what they didn't know was that Mark suddenly started ... t- ... well he started." Luke's voice broke again but the Professor's soft grip and words encouraged him to continue.

"It's okay my boy. nothing's going to happen. He can't hurt you anymore. Just try to go on." Layton said still with the whimpering teenager in his arms.

".He s-started t-touching me... in places, which ...I-I didn't like a-and .. somehow when he continued I ended up being tied onto my own bed, and him bending over me... and .. and a- ..." Luke couldn't go any further. It felt almost impossible to go more into detail so he prayed that the Professor would understand and stop encouraging him to continue.

"Alright.. alright. hush my boy. It's okay. You can tell me the rest later." Layton almost whispered into Luke's ear. They both stayed in that embrace for a very long time, Luke need that contact. He needed the feeling of being loved and the Professor needed Luke. So when he felt Luke's sobbed becoming quieter he push Luke's body a little back so that e could look him in the eyes:

"Luke that was very brave of you. There are thousands of persons out there who never showed the courage to talk about something like that. I'm very proud of you son,"with those words Luke was again being hold against his father's chest, feeling safe and cares for", Even though you felt so miserable and alone in the past year that you considered taking your life. The important thing is that you did not.", he continued

"But Céline did." Luke's small voice came up again.

"Y-yes she did. But she made the wrong decision to jump and-" Layton immediately stopped talking after he noticed that Luke's was having trouble with breathing normally so he though it was time to call it an end for today and move on.

"You know what my boy. I'll go make us some tea.", the Professor was a little stunned after he tried to get up but was still held by his son's tight grip and even more after Luke's following words.

"No . Please don't leave. Don't leave my alone again. please", he practically sobbed again.

That brought the Professor back.

"Of course I won't leave you Luke. I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to. I promise." He said while taking Luke's form back into his hands.

Father and son sat there in silence for the rest of the day and also the night unable to move and unable to talk. It just felt right to be there together. Luke felt home and Layton felt love. Nothing in this world could probably have ruined this moment not even god himself.

**_Author's note:_**

_Next chapter's title : "Back to Life" ... (also it'll be the next to last chapter)  
_


End file.
